l. Prior Applications
This invention is related to my applications Ser. No. 931,091 filed Nov. 17, 1986 and Ser. No. 109,897 filed Oct. 19, 1987.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water filter devices. More particularly, it refers to a water filter attached to a container to provide direct filtering of water while filling the container.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Page 73 of the February 1983 issue of Consumer Report described the Norelco Clean Water machine which consists of a pump unit forcing water through a filter and then into a pitcher for immediate use. Other devices of this type are the Ecologizer mentioned in the Consumer Report's article along with the Pocket Purifier which is an eight inch long plastic tuber containing a five stage filter for use during camping expeditions. Although these prior art devices are useful in filtering tap water or other water sources they involve the use of pumps and the requirement of an electrical system in the case of Norelco Clean Water machine. With respect to the Pocket Purifier there are no connection devices for flowing water under pressure through the filter device directly to a receptacle. A device is needed that will easily attach to a water receptacle so that water going into that receptacle is continuously filtered, relying merely on the pressure of the water source to push the water through the filter media and into the container.